Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's werewolf
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After being tortured by Orochimaru for months, Sasuke is offered a choice, become a werewolf, and save Konoha from Orochimaru. There's one catch, Sakura is his master, and it is his job to protect her, and do what she says. After returning, he saves the village from Orochimaru, but there are still those that don't want him back. What will happen? Sasuke/ Sakura, Naruto/ Hinata
1. I'm a werewolf

**Chapter 1 – New Powers**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto**

"_Thank you," Sasuke said as he stood behind Sakura who had tears streaming down her face, he then walked off, and left her crying on the bench._

Sasuke quickly snapped back to reality, he was still being held in place by sixteen chains attached to his arms (eight chains for each arm), and two attached to a metal collar around his neck, he was kneeling on the ground, shirtless, his hair had grown well beyond his chest.

Orochimaru had chained Sasuke in the center of a dark room, after years of training, Orochimaru had betrayed him, and left him to die.

The only light he had was the light coming in from a hole in the ceiling, for one hour everyday his skin would burn in the sunlight, and he could only hope it would rain, and wash the pain from the burns away.

Orochimaru was planning something big, and Sasuke knew it had something to do with Konoha, and Sakura, if he didn't do something quick, she would die.

Sasuke couldn't move, let alone stand up, he was growing weak because he had been immobile for so long.

The curse mark on the back of his neck, he wish he had clapped Orochimaru's head off before he bit him, that curse mark was binding him to this place.

Sasuke had been immobile for so long all other senses were heightened, he could make out every curve in the wall, he could hear the sound of the breeze outside, and he could tell who was walking down the hall.

A few minutes after hearing footsteps, Orochimaru walked into the room, "Sasuke," he said in his snake-like voice, "I hope you're comfortable."

"Go to hell." Sasuke said.

"You still hate me," Orochimaru said as he knelt down in front of Sasuke, "You'll happy to know I've finally decided to make a move. Once I'm finished the Leaf Village will be nothing but a pile of ash. And that pink-haired girl will be nothing but a memory."

"You leave Konoha alone," Sasuke said as he struggled against the chains.

"Who's going to stop me?" Orochimaru asked.

Orochimaru stood up, and left, "One day you'll thank me." He said.

Sasuke felt a few tears welling up in his eyes, if he didn't do something Konoha would become a pile of ash and bodies.

He contemplated a way to escape for hours, before hearing something above him, he couldn't move his head so he just spoke, "Who's there?" Sasuke asked.

"A friend," a deep, threatening voice said as a set of heavy feet landed in front of him.

Sasuke looked up, and saw a dark, hulking figure with yellow eyes standing above him, "Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Romulus, king of the werewolves" the man said, "Years ago I was wronged by Orochimaru, and tricked into thinking I'd be a student, and instead I became a slave, like you."

"But you're free," Sasuke said, "As I will never be again."

"I can make you free," Romulus said, "If you accept my gift."

"What gift?" Sasuke asked.

"I will remove the curse mark," Romulus said, "And make you stronger, faster, and more powerful than Orochimaru will ever be."

"What's the catch?" Sasuke asked.

"You will live the rest of your life as a werewolf," Romulus said, "Bound to serve the one with the pink hair."

"Sakura," Sasuke said, "I'll live to serve her?"

"Indeed," Romulus said, "I need an answer, as I shall not return. And your village will be destroyed. His plans to destroy the village begins tomorrow night"

"If it means I can save Konoha and her," Sasuke said, "Free me, my king."

"A wise choice," Romulus said as he walked around to Sasuke, "This might sting a bit."

Romulus bit Sasuke on the back of the neck, one of his fangs piercing the curse mark, but beyond the pain, Sasuke could feel his strength returning to him, he could sense himself getting more powerful.

As soon as Romulus released his fangs, Sasuke felt his chains being ripped off, and he fell forward, completely unconscious.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke on a bed of fur, dressed in the same pair of pants he had on when he was trapped in Orochimaru's palace.

Sasuke sat upright, and looked at himself, he was a little overly muscular, he ran over to the waterfall, and drank.

After drinking, he looked in the waterfall and he looked like he could win a bodybuilding competition, his stomach was no longer a four-pack like it was before Orochimaru imprisoned him, it was six extremely tightly drawn abs, his bicep he could see from his new senses could tell was about twenty six inches in diameter.

Sasuke walked out the door, and into a cave where Romulus now in his human form was waiting, "Romulus," Sasuke said as he walked over to his new king, "Where are we?"

"The mountains," Romulus said as he walked toward the cave exit.

Romulus was a human, about six foot nine, black-as-night skin with cracked red cracks in the skin, red eyes, and white hair.

Romulus and Sasuke stood at the exit to the cave, and he couldn't see the city, but he knew that Konoha was in the distance, Sasuke's heart swelled, he hadn't seen the city in years, and that night he would have to save it, and have no idea if they would accept him or not.

"There's the city," Sasuke said, "Some people are not going to be happy that I'm back."

"They'll come to accept you," Romulus said, "After tonight, I think you'll find that many people will be happy to have you back."

Sasuke would sense that the whole town knew that they preparing to fight Orochimaru's forces which were comprised of snakes that walk like men.

Romulus walked away as Sasuke kept looking at Konoha, his long hair blowing in the wind.

Sasuke turned his face toward the sky, and breathed in the natural air.

That afternoon, Sasuke prepared himself, first thing he did was cut his hair so it wasn't hanging down beyond his shoulders, he then dipped a needle in some ink, and covered his entire right arm from his wrist up and even going onto his right pectoral with a tribal-like tattoo that ended in a group of fangs coming out of the ends on his pectoral.

"You're ready," Romulus said, "Orochimaru's attack will begin soon."

Sasuke walked out of the cave to feel the soothing light of the full-moon against his skin, he turned his face toward the moon, and inhaled, he was ready.

Sasuke then felt something happening, "Oh good lord," Sasuke said as he dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach, "ROMULUS!"

"Sasuke," Romulus said as he ran to the mouth of the cave, now in full werewolf form, "Your first transformation, it's naturally painful at first."

"Take me inside," Sasuke said as his ribcage expanded.

Romulus dragged Sasuke into the cave as he was turning into a werewolf, Sasuke knelt on the floor of the cave, in pain, his muscles grew to twice their normal size, his feet grew into hind legs, and his entire body was covered in a thick layer of black hair.

Sasuke felt his bones being twisted, he couldn't help but scream in pain.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura could sense that Sasuke was in pain, and dropped her work, "Sakura," Tsunade said as she rushed over to her student who was kneeling on the ground, with her head in her hands, "What is it?"

"It's Sasuke," Sakura said as she rushed over to the window, and pulled it back, "He's in pain."

"Sakura! Tsunade," Naruto exclaimed as he rushed into the room, drawing their attention, "Orochimaru's forces are on the move!"

Sakura, Tsunade, and Naruto joined Kakashi and Jiraiya on the wall's platform as they watched Orochimaru's army of snake-men approaching.

"What should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya," Tsunade said as he pointed at the two white-haired men, "I want you two to coordinate defenses along the wall, gather up everyone you can," Tsunade pointed at Naruto, "Naruto, I want you to get the civilians to the shelter, and then assist with the defenses," Tsunade then pointed at Sakura, "Sakura, I want you and Hinata at the hospital, gather up the necessary provisions, and make bandages, there will be casualties."

"Yes master," Sakura said as she ran off to get Hinata, and get to the hospital.

"Now what?" Kakashi asked as the three masters looked back at Orochimaru's forces.

"Now we pray," Tsunade said, "And hope for a miracle."

In the mountains, that miracle had just finished with his first transformation, "You're done transforming," Romulus said as Sasuke stood up, he was now a hulking ten feet tall, and looked like the Incredible Hulk completely covered in hair with a wolf's mouth and glowing yellow eyes, "You're ready."

Sasuke walked over to the exit to the cave, and was bathed in the moonlight, he was ready to kill.

Sasuke turned his face toward the moon to see it turning cobalt blue, a sapphire moon, Sasuke would soon be at his most powerful, and as he saw it, he howled.

Sakura and Naruto were both in different sections of Konoha, and they heard Sasuke's howl, maybe that was the miracle Tsunade was talking about.

_Wait and see what happens next…_

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	2. Sasuke's Return

**Chapter 2 – Sasuke's return**

In the last chapter, Orochimaru's forces of snake-men were preparing to destroy Konoha, but Sasuke had gone through his first change, and the sapphire moon had arisen. Orochimaru's forces are in trouble.

The ninjas of Konoha gathered at the base of the wall, ready for the strike, meanwhile Naruto had gathered all the citizens in the basement of the capital building, and joined the Ninjas in the courtyard.

Sakura was sitting in the hospital, if Sasuke was among them, they'd kill him.

"Worried about Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she sat next to Sakura.

"I can't help it," Sakura said, "I think I love him."

"I bet you he won't be among them," Hinata said, "He's smarter than that."

Sasuke wasn't part of the army, he was running through the woods, heading toward Konoha.

The ninjas standing in front of the gate took their stance as the ninjas on the tower started throwing ninja stars, and firing bows.

Sasuke could sense Orochimaru among the snakes, but he could also sense that Sakura was worrying about him.

In Konoha, Naruto was thinking about what would happen if Sasuke was leading the charge, he had grown to like Sasuke as a friend, he would be devastated if he was in that attack.

Sasuke was miles away, but getting there.

The ninjas on the wall kept throwing and shooting as a large banging came from the gate, "PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Tsunade ordered as she drew her sword.

The ninjas drew their swords, knowing that some of them might die.

The grip Naruto had on his sword was uncomfortable, he wasn't prepared to kill someone he knew almost his whole life.

The gate came crashing open, allowing the snake-people to charge.

"DEFEND THE CITY WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Tsunade yelled.

The ninjas threw slashes over the wall of spikes that some of the snake-people were getting skewered on, hitting some of the snake-men.

Naruto grabbed hold of one of the snake-men, and drove his head into the spikes, and then thrust his sword forward, killing another.

On the other side of the city, Sakura and Hinata could see the attack going on, so far only green on one side, and tan flesh on the other, so Sakura could tell Sasuke wasn't there.

Orochimaru had snuck into the other side of the city, Sakura and Hinata saw this, and ran to tell Tsunade.

As they were approaching the front lines, Sasuke's charge through the forest didn't go unnoticed, an army of werewolves soon started following him, Konoha was as good as saved, but how would the ninjas react when they saw all of them coming over the mountains.

Sakura and Hinata soon arrived at the front lines, "Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, Hinata," Tsunade said as she ran back to them, "You're supposed to be at the hospital!"

"They're coming over the wall," Sakura said, "There needs to be more ninjas guarding the sides!"

Tsunade ordered several other ninja to attack Orochimaru's forces coming over the walls.

Sasuke could sense he was getting close, but how close was the question, he need to get there fast, he knew Orochimaru's forces were gaining ground.

Sakura and Hinata ran back to the hospital, dodging debris left and right as Orochimaru's forces pushed the Konoha ninja further and further back.

Eventually the ninjas reached the secondary line of defense while Orochimaru and his pet, Lord Snake, a snake big enough to take on King Kong moved toward the lines.

Sasuke quickly leapt onto the mountain, and began his climb with his werewolf brothers and sisters.

Sakura and Hinata knelt on the ground in front of the hospital before sensing something.

They both looked up, and saw something quite large standing on top of the mountain, the shadow from the moon caused everyone on the battlefield to draw their attention.

It was Sasuke who raised his face toward the moon and howled, after he did the army of werewolves he had gathered appeared right behind him.

"WEREWOLVES!" someone yelled.

"That's the last thing we need." Naruto said.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Sasuke shouted.

The werewolves ran down the side of the building, and as the ninja prepared to fight, the werewolves jumped passed them, and attacked the snake-men.

"They're not attacking us," Sakura said, "Why?"

Tsunade didn't need a reason, she just gave an order.

"Don't attack," Tsunade ordered, "The werewolves are on our side!"

Sasuke dropped right behind Tsunade, and stood up, towering above her to ten feet tall verses six feet tall.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"I am a disciple of Romulus," Sasuke said, "I am someone you know well, and will found out who soon enough," Sasuke pointed toward the moon which was going down, "I will soon transform, but for now, let's drive these snakes out of this village."

"YOU HEARD THE WEREWOLF," Tsunade ordered, "Let's drive them back!"

Sasuke then turned toward Sakura, he walked over to her, and she looked at him almost afraid, "Be not afraid," Sasuke said as he took to one knee, and bowed, "I am bound by the law of the werewolf to serve you."

"Me?" Sakura asked.

"I am," Sasuke said as he stood up, "They are not, command me Mistress Sakura."

"Drive them back," Sakura said, "Appease me."

"As you wish my Mistress," Sasuke said as he stood up, turned around, and charged at the snake-men.

Sasuke was soon ripping into the snake-men as Orochimaru was coming in for the kill.

Sasuke looked up, and charged at Lord Snake.

Lord Snake lunged at Sasuke who jumped up, and dug his nails into the snake's skull, and ripped a hole going all the way back until he reached Orochimaru who looked at him with a surprised look, he reached for his sword, but before he did, Sasuke came at him with a fist the size of paper-back book, and nailed the evil snake-guru on the bridge of the nose.

Orochimaru went flying, landing against Konoha's wall and embedding himself ten inches deep.

Sasuke charged, and started rapidly punching Orochimaru, kicking up dust and debris.

Lord Snake was dead, bleeding out of the skull from a brain injury.

The werewolves had soon dispatched of half of the snake-people, in one part of the district Naruto was fighting several snake-people, and after he dispatched one, another snuck up behind him.

One of the werewolves grabbed the carcass of a snake-man, and tossed it, smashing the snake-man complete.

Naruto looked back, saw what the werewolf did for him, looked back at the werewolf, and nodded. The werewolf apparently smirked, nodded, and went back to the battle.

Meanwhile on the wall, Orochimaru was badly beaten, but Sasuke wasn't finished, even though Sakura said nothing about Orochimaru, Sasuke was consumed by rage, and the want of revenge that he didn't want to stop until Orochimaru was coughing blood.

Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru by the shirt, and jumped, then slammed his body into the wall of Konoha's hospital.

He then jumped, and slammed Orochimaru into the roof of one of the buildings.

It wasn't long before all of the snake-people were dealt with, and the battle was won.

"Where's the leader?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke came crashing into the center of the battle-field, slamming Orochimaru into the dirt, and then started raining punches down on top of him, digging him further and further into the dirt.

Pretty soon as he stopped, Orochimaru looked up at Sasuke, "Please," Orochimaru said, "No more, please no more."

Sasuke looked up at the mountain, and saw the darkness of the night had become a light-purple with a single streak of orange.

"You're lucky I don't have enough time," Sasuke said as he climbed out of the hole, holding Orochimaru a few inches away from him, "Never come back," Sasuke threw Orochimaru into what remained of the night sky, Sasuke then turned to the werewolves, "Away my brothers, I must face the people of Konoha myself. GO!"

The werewolves jumped off, running into the woods as Sasuke faced the people of Konoha who witnessed him nearly kill Orochimaru, "You saved us," Tsunade said, "Who are you?"

"You'll soon find out," Sasuke said, "You might want to tell the kids to cover their ears and eyes, this is going to be loud and gruesome."

As soon as the sun appeared, Sasuke knelt to the ground, holding his head, and howled, it was his first transition back into a human from being a werewolf, and he could feel his bones snapping back into place, his legs reforming, and his body shrinking.

Sasuke thrashed left and right, he felt like he was dying, he was in a tremendous amount of pain.

The hair that covered Sasuke's body soon shrank back into his skin, and he shrunk to normal size, Sakura could tell that whoever this werewolf was transforming into was one major hunk.

The tattoo on his arm then appeared, and so did his hair.

He was defiantly wearing pants, and most men were thankful, but some of the women weren't.

Sakura walked forward as Sasuke fell to his knees, his hind legs turned into human feet, and he was fully-human.

"Are you ok," Sakura asked as she wrapped a blanket around Sasuke, then raised his head, and was shocked to see his face, "Sasuke?"

"Hello Sakura," Sasuke said as he stood up, "This village got some food?"

Sakura hooked her arm around Sasuke, and placed a hand against his chest, "Come on inside the hospital," Sakura said, "Let's get you some medical attention."

Sasuke was guided passed the civilians and ninja, and into the hospital.

_Sasuke is back, what should Konoha's reaction be? FEEDBACK PLEASE!_


	3. Reinstated

**Chapter 3 – Being Home**

After Sakura brought Sasuke into the hospital, she did an examination on his rib-cage being that he was holding it the entire time they walked into the hospital.

Sakura wrapped Sasuke's rib-cage in several bandages, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his new physique, he was ripped, and he could definitely beat anyone in a bench-pressing competition.

Sasuke laid back on the hospital bed, he was still feeling a little sore from his transformation, and he decided to rest.

Sakura entered, and saw Sasuke lying perfectly still on the hospital bed, no air-mask, no IV, and nothing else keeping him alive, the last time he was here, he was young and angry.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, after removing her shoes to try and not wake him.

"Stop," Sasuke said, still in the same position he was, "Another step, and you'll slice your toe off on that scalpel."

Sakura looked down, and there was a discarded scalpel on the floor.

Sakura stepped over it, and placed a tray of food down in front of Sasuke, "I brought you some food," she said, "Shrimp, spicy noodles, and rice."

"Chopsticks?" Sasuke asked as he opened his eyes.

"In the box." Sakura said.

Sasuke opened the box, and greedily ate the food.

"You really are hungry." Sakura said.

"I've been trapped in a dark room with nothing to eat but scraps of Orochimaru's left-overs for five months," Sasuke said as he ate, and laid back on the bed after finishing, "I thought he might help me become more powerful. He betrayed me."

"What did he do to you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke showed Sakura the underside of his wrists to reveal the bruises left over from the bracers Orochimaru wrapped around his wrists, and then showed him the burns along his back, "He chained me in the center of the room with only rain water to drink, his scrapes of food for a meal, and he allowed the sun to burn my skin until it blistered." Sasuke explained.

"Wait a second," Sakura said as she examined the side of Sasuke's neck where his curse-mark would be, the curse-mark was gone, "The mark."

"I was offered a choice," Sasuke said, "And I took it."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I will tell you one day," Sasuke said, "Just not today, and certainly not when we have an audience."

"Audience?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grabbed the chop-sticks, and threw them at the curtain, revealing that everyone Sasuke and Sakura know were standing right behind the curtain.

"Hey," Tsunade said as she pushed everyone further back into the hallway, and entered the room herself.

"Lady Tsunade," Sasuke said, "Good to see you."

"And you as well," Tsunade said as she walked up to Sasuke, "You saved this village. This town will forever will be grateful, but there will be some that will want you dead."

"They won't get the chance," Sasuke said, "And tell them I mean no harm," Sasuke then gestured his head toward Sakura, "Unless she tells me to be."

"Ah yes," Tsunade said, "The code of the werewolf, you lie to serve a desired woman."

"The girl with the pink hair." Sasuke said.

"Indeed," Tsunade said, "I'll have an apartment for you in the city."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "Make sure the bed has something with extra support, I doubt… the other guy will be supported by a standard bed."

"The other guy," Tsunade asked, "Why not come up with a better name?"

"I don't have any other name to call my alter-ego." Sasuke said.

"How about Hairy?" Sakura asked.

"Not funny," Sasuke said, "What else we got?"

"How about the Wolf Demon?" Naruto asked as he entered.

"Wolf Demon?" Sasuke asked.

"I like it," Sakura said, "Go with Wolf Demon."

"As you wish," Sasuke said, "My alter-ego says yes, so it's Wolf Demon."

"You're the most powerful thing in this village right now," Naruto said, "Sakura controls you, which means she probably has more power than Tsunade."

"Only in my werewolf form," Sasuke said, "That means only when the moon rises, but when I'm Wolf Demon, she is."

"Come up to my office," Tsunade said, "I need to get you reinstated as a Konoha citizen, and get you listed as a full-fledged Ninja."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Sasuke said as he stood up, his muscles flexing as he pushed himself off the hospital bed, Sakura could not tear her eyes away from him.

"By the way," Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke a jacket, "Please put that on, all the women in this village are going to want to rip that off of you if they see your new muscles."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "I'm still six foot five, they can't even reach this tall."

Tsunade and Sasuke walked out of the room, and down the hall, passing all the people he knew who saw him.

The people ran over to the door, and watched as Sasuke walked down the hall.

"He's filled out," Ino said, "He's still pretty hot."

After filling out the paperwork, Sasuke and Tsunade went to work on getting him a new headband, "I can your reinstated in Team 7," Tsunade said, "We can have your new headband casted in steel in…" she began.

"It has to be in silver," Sasuke said, "It might help me control Wolf a little better."

"Ok," Tsunade said, "In silver, standard blue?"

"Whatever color we have," Sasuke said, "Just not red."

"Why not red?" Tsunade asked.

"A werewolf rage can be triggered by the color red," Sasuke said, "Romulus taught me that."

"Romulus," Tsunade said, "You keep saying the name Romulus."

"Romulus was the one that saved me," Sasuke said, "He's the king of the werewolves."

"Romulus has been dead for over twenty years," Tsunade said, "That king passed away during the war."

"He's dead," Sasuke asked as he walked over to the window, and looked at the mountains in the distance, "Then who sprang me?"

"Probably another werewolf," Tsunade said, "There hasn't been a king of the werewolves since Romulus died."

Sasuke reached into the pocket of his pants, and pulled out a small gold medallion.

"Where'd you get this," Tsunade asked as she took the medallion from Sasuke's hand.

"Maybe from him," Sasuke said, "I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything after he bit me."

"This is Romulus's medallion," Tsunade said, "When this is wielded by one werewolf, werewolves gather around, realizing the individual as Romulus's heir. That makes you Prince of the werewolves"

"Prince of the werewolves," Sasuke said, "Me?"

"And that makes Sakura princess," Tsunade said, "Now that she controls you when you're Wolf, so she can make you command the other werewolves."

"She's more powerful than anyone." Sasuke said.

"Her power will be insurmountable now," Tsunade said, "We need to protect her."

"No," Sasuke said, "All we have to do is protect this," Sasuke handed Tsunade the medallion, "Just keep this safe, and no one will target her or me."

"But Sasuke…" Tsunade began.

"I will not have her targeted like a politician and I will not allow you to keep her under lock and key like a prisoner," Sasuke said, "She's my future mate, and I will defend her with my life. But don't think Lady Tsunade that just because you're Sakura's master that I won't defend her from you. I'm going to give you this one warning: if you do anything that cause her harm, I will not hesitate to end your reign as Hokage."

"I'll use the medallion then." Tsunade said.

"You need to be a werewolf to use it," Sasuke said, "For now, protecting Sakura is my job, you just concentrate on keeping that medallion safe."

"I can't ignore her power now," Tsunade said, "What do you propose I do?"

"Keep watch from afar," Sasuke said, "Keep her safe from behind the scenes, post undercover cops as her neighbors. Keep her safe at a distance, and have a plan ready if she gets into trouble."

"Some things beyond your senses, and your body have changed," Tsunade said, "Your smarts has also changed."

"I know," Sasuke said, "Where's my new apartment?"

"2202," Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke a set of keys, "You can climb out the window."

Sasuke walked over to the window, opened it, leapt onto the rooftops, and walked off toward his apartment.

When he arrived, Sakura was waiting outside, "Sakura," Sasuke said, "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you were ok," Sakura said, "My apartment's just down the hall."

"Well then, neighbor," Sasuke said as he placed his hand against the wall, "Make sure you watch your back. I can't protect you all the time."

"You'll need more protecting," Sakura said, "Not everyone is happy that you're back."

Sasuke knew she was right, there would be those that would try to kill him.

"Good afternoon," Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

Sasuke then watched as Sakura walked off down the hall.

_Sasuke's officially back, and he's going to be reinstated in Team 7, but no angry villagers have come after him yet…_


End file.
